Blame the Butterflies
by True Queen Of Chaos
Summary: I'm... I'm in love with Lily Evans, and I blame the butterflies. " James is drop-to-your-feet-pledge-your-love-and-rip-your-heart-out in love with Lily Evans, but how is he supposed to woo her with all those butterflies in his tummy?


**A/N Nope. **

**This Fic is dedicated to quikwit, for making me blush scarlet after all the nice things she said to me!**

If there was one thing on this earth James Potter would blame for keeping Lily Evans from going out with him, it was those damn butterflies.

Every time he talked to her, looked at her, spied her out of the corner of his eye, the butterflies in his stomach would grow machine guns and batter his insides with their little bullets of fear.

He wasn't scared of _her_ though ( well, maybe a little bit, but not a lot! ) he was scared of _not_ having her.

The idea of not seeing her everyday, her red hair glowing, green eyes flashing, white teeth grinning ( or grimacing, when it came to him... ) was more than he could bare.

And to think that after this year he may not ever get the chance to prove to her how absolutely meant for each other they were, was to painful to think about.

" James... James... PRONGS! "

Letting out a start of surprise, James looked up to stare into his best friend, Sirius Black's, eyes.

" What? " He snarled.

" Now now Padfoot, its best to just leave him alone, you know how he gets when he's daydreaming about Lily." Remus Lupins teasing voice called out from behind his stack of books, and his amber eyes glimmered as he lowered the green tomb.

" I ---, I wasn't! " James started, but gave it up when he saw the knowing looks both of his friends shot at him. " Okay, so I was. "

" Of course you were mate. " Said Sirius, patting his shoulder slightly as he hopped on the couch, effectively bouncing James' off in the process. " That's what your always doing. "

" It is not! " Yelled James, slightly offended, as he clambered back on. " I do tons of other stuff. I play Quiditch, maraud with you guys--- "

" Write secret love poems dedicated to Lily, spend more than half of your waking hours daydreaming about her, and all of you sleeping hours dream dreaming about her. Face it mate, you've got it bad. " Broke in Remus, who smiled in a uncharacteristically wolfy way at James' jaw dropped expression.

" You... you know about the poetry? "

" Prongs... everyone knows about the poetry. "

" Well... crap. " Said James, slightly thunderstruck.

" Crap indeed. " Agreed Remus, who joined the other two on the couch.

" It's just... I cant talk to her without--- "

" ---- Becoming a complete and utter prat? " Cut in Sirius.

" Well, yes. But I cant speak to her without--- "

" Sounding like a total egomaniac? " Supplied Remus.

" Yes! But I also keep--- "

" Making a total fool of yourself? " Spoke up both of his friends, almost as one.

" You know, for some reason you aren't helping! " Growled out James, shaking his head angrily.

Remus and Sirius just looked at each other and shrugged, though Remus' eyes did soften somewhat.

" Okay James, tell us why you cant talk to Lily without saying something that makes her want to strangle you. " Said Remus.

" It's all because of those damn Butterflies! " Screeched James loudly into the empty common room.

Glancing at each other in bewilderment, Remus and Sirius each raised an eyebrow.

" What? " Sirius asked bluntly.

" James... butterflies have nothing to do with you not talking to Lily, they are just bugs. "

" Not those butterflies! Merlin, your supposed to be the smart one here Moony! I mean these butterflies! " James jumped from the couch and gestured wildly at his stomach. " They flutter in there whenever she comes around, and it kills me! No matter what I do, all I can concentrate on his her eyes and her smile and those wings tickling my insides! I cant pay attention to whats coming out of my mouth, because I'm so busy keeping myself from falling into microscopic pieces in front of her! I just want to throw myself at her and pledge my love! "

" Well, not to put a damper on that little speech Prongs, but you've done that before. " Broke in Sirius gently.

" Done... what? " Stopped James, panting slightly, since he hadn't been smart enough to take a breathe in the last three minutes.

" Fallen to her feet and pledged your undying love. You did that last year, in front of the great hall. " Remus said, only slightly apologetically. " You embarrassed her so bad she slapped you in front of all of the teachers. "

" Oh... yeah. " James scratched his head a little. " It doesn't change anything though. I'm... I'm in love with Lily Evans, and I blame the butterflies. "

" Your so doomed mate. " Said Sirius sadly, shaking his head.

Three Days Later

" Potter. Potter. POTTER! " Red hair flying in every direction, glowing green eyes bright and beautiful as always, Lily Evans made her way toward a suddenly dry mouthed James.

" Yes... yes Evans? " James reached for his hair and wrapped his hands in the tangled mass, hoping it would ground him.

" You dropped... you dropped your notebook. " Lily pushed the journal into his hands, and if James hadn't known better, he would have thought there was a slight hint of pink along her cheeks.

But he did know better, so he banished that thought to the bright corner that served as his mind shrine to Lily.

" Thank you, Evans. " He said, trying to sound cool and failing miserably.

" Your welcome Potter. " Replied Lily, almost nicely.

They were starting to draw looks from the people who walked by them. Evan's and Potter talking often ended in cursing ( from James' end ) or screeching hexes ( from Lily's ).

The butterflies were doing evil _evil _things to James tummy, and he wanted desperately to ask Lily out. Clamping down tightly on that train of thought, he focused on the brilliant green of her eyes.

" Yes, well, thanks again. " James turned to make a hasty getaway, before the butterflies forced him to say something stupid. In his haste he almost missed the flash of disappointment in her eyes.

He was three feet away when suddenly her voice rang out.

" Oh, and Potter? "

Turning so fast he almost cricked his neck, James looked at Lily. Running his tongue around his parched lips, James asked hesitantly, " Yes? "

Taking a deep breath, Lily looked him square in his eye and said, would be casually, " I just wondered if you fancied coming to Hogsmead with me this Valentines weekend. "

James looked at her, raised his hand slightly, and pinched himself, hard, in the area were the wrist met the hand.

Still awake.

It was real.

_Amazing_

" Yes! " He shouted, so loudly that the young second years three floors above them heard him.

" Okay. " Lily's face broke into a small smile. " Guess I'll see you later then... James. "

She turned to leave, but just as she was about to turn the corner, James' voice broke out.

" What--- what made you change your mind? " He sounded hopeful, but weary.

Turning, Lily gave him a slightly wry smile.

" Blame the butterflies. "

And with that, she left a gaping James in her wake.

**A/N Yeah, so I may be rushing the holiday a little, but the idea popped into my brain and wouldn't pop back out. **

**Reviews Happy Author **

**Happy Author More stories! **

**Please?**


End file.
